


livin' it up

by SankaMalfoy



Series: theredtailedhawkwithjewelsforeyes [1]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Elf Jaskier, Elfe Jaskier, Français | French, Geralt est un idiot, Jaskier et Yen se liguent contre Geralt, M/M, Non-Human Jaskier | Dandelion, Past Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Translation, jaskier and yen ganging against geralt, jaskier and yennefer someties bypass their rivalry and sometimes not
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:26:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22670968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SankaMalfoy/pseuds/SankaMalfoy
Summary: « Donc, ce n'est pas qu'avec moi, alors. »« Non. » répond-il dramatiquement mais avec sincérité. Il ne devrait pas agir ainsi en présence de Yennefer, la putain de reine maléfique des sorcières. Sauf que... Franchement... se moquer de Geralt et quasiment son seul hobby. « Non, c'est avec tout le monde. Un jour, je l'ai vu tenter de dire quelque chose de sincère et je jure, il s'est presque étouffé avec sa propre langue. »« Est-ce que vous voulez bien arrêter, tous les deux... » intervient Geralt, sans succès ; le loup-garou tente sa chance mais il se prend immédiatement un coup d'épée qui l'envoie voler. « Je peux vous entendre. »
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: theredtailedhawkwithjewelsforeyes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926526
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	livin' it up

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [livin' it up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22384342) by [theredtailedhawkwithjewelsforeyes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theredtailedhawkwithjewelsforeyes/pseuds/theredtailedhawkwithjewelsforeyes). 



> J'ai peut-être développé une obsession (inquiétante ou pas, c'est à vous de voir...) pour The Witcher. Je peux remercier Netflix pour ça parce que maintenant j'ai des livres à lire et les deux premiers volets du jeu installés sur mon ordinateur ; sans oublier que je passe beaucoup trop de temps à lire des fanfictions sur ce fandom (au moins ça m'a sortie de mon obsession pour l'univers Marvel...) ! 
> 
> Bref, je partage avec cette première traduction sur ce fandom (et je peux déjà vous dire qu'il y en a une autre de prévue ; j'ai l'autorisation de l'auteur, et tout, et tout !). J'espère que vous passerez un bon moment à la lire et n'hésitez pas à aller lire l'original si vous parlez anglais, et à laisser un petit à l'auteur, ça lui fera plaisir (vous pouvez m'en laisser un à moi aussi, hein...) ! 
> 
> Sur ce, bonne lecture et à bientôt !!!
> 
> PS : La traduction de la note écrite par l'auteur pour cette histoire est à la fin de cette traduction.

* * *

  
**VIVRE**

* * *

« Tu le connais depuis plus longtemps que moi... » remarque Yennefer.

Ils sont tous les deux debout, à paresser, à la limite de la forêt. Ils observent Geralt gronder et taillader un loup-garou qui semble refuser de mourir.

« Est-ce qu'il est toujours, tu sais... »

Jaskier a les bras croisés sur son torse de manière défensive et les yeux obstinément tournés au loin, mais ses épaules se détendent légèrement alors qu'il laisse échapper un lourd soupir.

« Pareil à un coffre-fort qui renfermerait quinze autres coffres-forts ? »

« Une poupée russe de sentiments réprimés. » renchérit Yennefer.

Jaskier renifle.

« Une montagne de traumatismes enfouis, avec une épée. »

Yennefer rit ; le son est tellement loin de ce qu'on peut attendre d'une lady que Jaskier ne peut pas s'empêcher de lui jeter un coup d’œil.

« Donc, ce n'est pas qu'avec moi, alors. »

« _Non_. » répond-il dramatiquement mais avec sincérité.

Il ne devrait pas agir ainsi en présence de Yennefer, la putain de reine maléfique des sorcières. Sauf que... Franchement... se moquer de Geralt est quasiment son seul hobby.

« Non, c'est avec tout le monde. Un jour, je l'ai vu tenter de dire quelque chose de sincère et je jure, il s'est presque étouffé avec sa propre langue. »

« Est-ce que vous voulez bien arrêter, tous les deux... » intervient Geralt, sans succès ; le loup-garou tente sa chance mais il se prend immédiatement un coup d'épée qui l'envoie voler. « Je peux vous entendre. »

« Une fois, il lui a fallu deux heures pour me dire qu'il tenait à moi. »

« Il a mis dix ans à admettre que j'étais son ami ! »

Yennefer trésaille. Jaskier hoche la tête avec emphase.

« Dix ans, alors que qui est-ce qui retire les entrailles de Noyeurs de ses cheveux ? Qui écrit des chansons sur lui ? »

« Je peux vous entendre. » répète Geralt.

Ils l'ignorent tous les deux.

« Tu sais qu'il parle à son cheval ? »

Yennefer hausse un sourcil parfait et Jaskier hoche à nouveau la tête.

« Ouais, des fois... des fois, il dit à Roach que je suis brave. »

« Le cheval. » répète Yennefer.

« Le cheval. » acquiesce Jaskier.

Geralt grogne.

« S'il vous plaît. »

« Une fois, je lui ai demandé ce qu'il pensait de ma robe. Il a grogné avant de chevauché vers une autre ville. »

Jaskier éclate de rire, ravi. La tension disparaît de sa posture jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit aussi détendu qu'à son habitude. Évidement, Yennefer est capable le tuer d'un claquement de doigts mais il a fait la paix avec cette idée depuis un moment déjà.

« Est-ce que tu sais... » commence-t-il en baissant la voix. « … qu'il pense encore que je suis humain ? »

« Comment ? » s'étonne Yennefer.

Jaskier hausse les épaules.

« Aucune idée. »

Pendant un long moment, la sorcière pose un regard pensif sur le Witcher. Le loup-garou est en train de courir frénétiquement, en cercle, autour de la clairière ; Geralt : parfaitement immobile au centre. Jaskier s'assoit sur une souche, les jambes croisées devant lui.

« On a prit au moins cinquante bains ensemble avant qu'il ne se décide à m'embrasser. »

« Il nous en a fallu qu'un seul. » réplique Yennefer avec suffisance, en se laissant tomber à côté de lui.

Jaskier la foudroie du regard, la bouche ouverte et une expression faussement offensée sur le visage.

« C'est... c'est... c'est différent et tu le sais ! »

« Jaskier ! » gronde Geralt, en vain. « Yen. »

« C'est différent parce que j'ai des tripes. » acquiesce Yennefer.

Il fait mine d'être blessé, la main sur le cœur, et coule paresseusement au sol.

« On en a fini de compatir si tu comptes... si tu comptes juste être _insultante_. »

« Vous en avez terminé quoi qu'il en soit. » les informe Geralt en laissant tomber le cadavre du loup-garou entre eux, comme pour appuyer ses propos.

Jaskier pousse un petit cri de dégoût et s'éloigne précipitamment. Yennefer se contente de hausser à nouveau un sourcil.

« Quelle surprise. » dit-elle d'une voix traînante. « On était justement en train de parler de toi. »

L'expression qu'il lui offre est autant un sourire qu'une grimace avant qu'il ne commence à dépecer le loup-garou juste en face de Jaskier. Sûrement pour mettre l'emphase sur ses propos. Jaskier, dans sa grande sagesse, choisit de s'éloigner et de grimper dans un arbre, plutôt que de le frapper.

« C'est pas de ma faute si tu n'arrives pas à dire que tu m'aimes. » lance-t-il de façon tragique en se laissant pendre la tête en bas.

C'est sa façon d'appuyer ses arguments : _il est un esprit libre et les tripes de monstres ne le dérangent pas_. Tristement, son lute est trop loin pour qu'il puisse s'en saisir.

« Cependant, je... je pense que ça doit être dit. Enfin... on pourrait convenir d'un code. »

« Tu as vraiment l'air fringant à découper ce loup-garou en morceau. » remarque doucereusement Yennefer.

Geralt grogne, sans lever les yeux du loup-garou et Jaskier soupire.

« Il est fini. Il en a eu accès. On l'a poussé trop loin. On... »

« Tais-toi, barde. » s'exclament-ils tous les deux en cœur.

« Quand on pense à tout ce que je fais pour toi... » marmonne-t-il.

Yennefer se lève gracieusement et époussette sa robe.

« Jaskier est un elfe. » lâche-t-elle avant de disparaître à travers l'un de ces stupides portails et de les laisser tous les deux bouches-bées.

Il y a un long silence.

« Saleté de sorcière. » grommelle-t-il avant d'ajouter. « Je suis seulement en partie elfe. »

« Tu es un putain de _quoi_? »

**Author's Note:**

> Traduction de la note écrite par theredtailedhawkwithjewelsforeyes :  
> \- C'est très court mais j'ai ri tout le temps que j'ai passé à l'écrire.0  
> \- Le titre est tiré de "livin' it up" de hadestown, parce que je n'avais aucune idée de quel titre choisir et que je suis en train d'écouter ça, là, tout de suite.  
> \- Le prompte de spinanotherstory : "Jaskier et Yennefer discutent du fait que Geralt est un idiot émotionnellement constipé."


End file.
